Matt x Sayu
by TheGreatRenee
Summary: When Sayu Yagami is kidnapped and taken to the mafia house will she find someone to protect her? (rated M for possible future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE, BUT IF I DID THIS WOULD BE CANNON AS HELL Chapter 1

Sayu leaned back against the wall, and wiped her wet eyelashes with her bound hands. Even if her mouth wasnt covered who could she call for? She had stopped struggling hours ago. The door of the mafia house creaked open, and her eyes widened with fear. It was a large man she remembered to be named Rod Ross. That's what the blonde that had ignored her called him anyway. He aproached Sayu, grinning and pulled out his phone. Why was he taking a picture of her? It must be for her father! He'd come save her for sure. Rod lurked around the room for a little while but seemed conflicted. Eventually he gave up self restraint and approached her.

"Hmnph, you look scared." He said, as if it was the most wonderful thing imaginable. "I could be horrible to you. Would you like it?" Rod loomed over her then slowly bent down coming nose to nose with Sayu. She was mortified. As horribly terrifying as he was to her in this moment, nothing could compare to the embarasment she felt. The door swung open again and Rod straitened up, as if getting caught terrorizing her would be bad for his image. Mail Jeevas gave him a curious look.

"You being a creep, Rod?" He asked, taking a drag on his half finished ciggarete and grinning. Rod scowled and pushed past him, slamming the door on his way out. Matt grinned and offered her a small shrug. "What can I say? He's not too friendly." He laughed and got down to her level, pinching the edge of the duct tape covering her mouth. "Alright this might hurt some. My boss, Mr. M doesnt seem to care what happens to you either way. So I was just lucky enough to be in charge of you." He peeled the tape off her, in a vain attempt to be gentle. Sayu gasped once it was off and showed him her hands. "Would you take this off too?" She asked softly. Matt nodded and produced a small pocket knife from his back pocket. He cut the front of the tape away for her.

Sayu gave him a gratefull look, but kept quiet. She was still in the mafia, and even someone as good natured of Matt was a threat from her perspective. "Hold on, I'll get your legs." The redhead took a drag on his ciggarete then picked the small girl up in a princess style hold. Her face reddened, but Sayu wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt dropped her on the ratty couch and sat at her feet, cutting the tape off her legs. "I don't know if I'm actually supposed to do this. M might not like it so you have to promise not to run off anywhere, alright?"

"I wont. I-I dont think I want to be with anyone else." Sayu admitted. Matt smirked. "Don't think that I'm totally a nice guy, sweetheart. I'll admit I'm not like the other guys here, but I'm not the kind of man you hang around either." The tape snapped apart and he rose from his seat. "You just stay here. I need to put this out." He took the ciggarete out of his mouth. The blood drained from her face. He couldn't leave her! What if that other man came back. Matt quickly noticed her newfound distress. "Relax, I'll be back." He said on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sayu looked around the room curiously after Matt had been gone for a while. She was too scared to move around, but not scared enough to try and take in everything. When Matt finally did make his reappearance she was rubbing the little red lines on her wrists from the tape. "That doesnt look great." He noted, while bending over to log into his laptop quickly, then he turned his attention back to her. "I'm not gonna lie, you look pretty rough Miss..?"

"Sayu." She answered and Matt continued. "Sayu, right. I think my work can wait a minute." He said getting up and sitting on the other side of the couch again. "You don't have to be shy, I'm not going to hurt you." She bit her lip, anxiously. How could she trust anyone from the mafia? "I'll prove it, C'mere." Matt sighed and lifted her into his lap by her forearms.

The brunette's face reddened but she clutched the front of his shirt, almost desperatly. "I'm so scared." Sayu confessed. "You dont have to be. Nobody is going to hurt you, I checked while I was gone. Your father said he'd pay the ransom. Think of this as a... ah.. just a spend the night party with some guys?" He laughed, well aware his attempt to make her feel better wasnt all that smooth. None the less Sayu cracked a smile. "I like your smile. You know what, doll? I always kind of wanted a good girl." he grinned. Sayu was pretty cute after all. Matt took a risk and put his hand on the back of her neck, pressing his lips to hers.

Her hands went lax on the front of his shirt. Matt was the only one to treat her decently here. It couldn't hurt. Sayu kissed him back softly and was dissapointed when he pulled back. "You did?" She asked. All Matt offered was a nod. He was thoroughly distracted at this point. Sweet girls didnt show up around the mafia much. "You want me? Could you handle a rough guy?" He asked bluntly. Sayu smiled warmly. "I could." That was an invitation to him. Matt crushed his lips to hers and put a hand on her back, bringing her close. In minutes she was layed back on the couch with the gamer holding himself above her with elbows on either side of Sayu. He broke thier kiss and grinned down at the vonurable looking girl. "I'd keep this up if you werent leaving tommrow."

Sayu reluctantly untangled her fingers from the back of his hair. "It matters?" Matt blinked as if it was obvious. "Well, yeah. Sayu, I cant leave marks all over you. Your Dad gets you back." He dropped down to the couch and draped an arm over her waist.

"You protected me though!" She protested. Matt chuckled. "It wont look that way." Sayu kissed his jaw lightly. "Can you do me a favor? I want you to kiss me for the rest of the night... and then- I want you to find me after I go back. I want to be your good girl."

Matt actually felt his cheeks warm up. "I can do that." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

/ I could keep going with this, but I'm not sure if people will accept the ship. It's up to you guys I guess.  



End file.
